


Joker's Night

by Shelved Projects (CarolAndNella)



Category: Batman Arkham Series (Games)
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds/Shelved%20Projects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Devious,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Sinister,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Filthy. Dirty.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Smoldering.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Nightwing returns to Gotham during an onset of recent crime sprees, late during the winter holiday season. With his birthday encroaching in a few months, Nightwing also makes amends with Batman and Alfred. In the following new year, Joker and Harley strike again, but disaster looms around the bend as night fell that day.<br/>Joker has Batman's identity grasped in the palm of his hands, and uses this to his selfish, perverted needs. Summoning Batman and Nightwing, he appoints them as personal muses, claiming that "Good 'ol Alfy could get hurt if you don't..."<br/>Justice comes at a high price. Maybe they will find peace in the end.</p><p> <i>(WARNINGS: Cussing, mild violence and very mature sexual content is present in this fiction.)</i></p><p><b>Unfinished!</b><br/>Unfinished and shelved. Feel free to continue where I left off with out my permission. More info on last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concrete and Metal

_His smile,_   
_spreading brightly and broadly_   
_his face barely able to contain his grin_   
_His teeth shiny in the light,_   
_his eyes belligerent and dancing with malice,_   
_he seized his chance,_   
_tackling him down and holding him fast_   
_"I've got you now, Bats."_

Frozen claws of ice hung down in long skinny arcs along the metal rims of the warehouses and industrial districts. The gritty, clumped snow banks that walled the roads glittered in the shattered moonlight. Stars shone fitfully peeking out of scrappy clouds, competing with the harsh orange light of the streetlamps.  
"Not too far now, Bats." Joker promised, throwing a grin over his shoulder. He had a walky talkie to his ear, listening to Harley chatter.

"Quit limping, princess." A woman snapped under her breath. Her order was followed by a resentful grumble from Nightwing, but he seemed to try and force himself not to limp. He was favoring his right leg.  
"Keep move'n," A different thug grunted behind Batman.  
With snow crunching beneath his boots, Batman was marched forward, flanked by Nightwing. Harley's nasal voice pierced the silence of the night over the walky talkie, adoration dripping from her tone as she spoke to the Joker. The Joker cast a rye smile back over his shoulder as he lead the way up the road, catching Batman's gaze. A thug gripped Batman's wrists, while another female thug shoved Nightwing ahead, sneering an insult at Batman's companion.

Night had fallen a long time ago. It was several days after the first of January. This was an awfully dismal way to begin the year. Hunger gnawed at Batman's belly, his brain numb with alertness. Bruises throbbed all over his body from sparring with the Joker some hours earlier. He would have won, but he had been forced to stop, and turn him and Nightwing over to the Joker.  
Harley had Alfred.

It all began back In December.  
Joker had managed to escape prison with Harley and some old thugs that were still loyal to him. They caused a riot during the pre-Christmas shopping and had injured over more than twenty dozen people, with five who might not make it out of the hospital alive. Late in December, after losing track of both villains, Batman had summoned Nightwing over to Gotham.  
Nightwing had already been on his way over, under Alfred's encouragement. With March rapidly approaching, Richard Grayson was soon to reach his 23rd birthday, and Alfred and Bruce both wanted to properly celebrate their former charge, after missing out on nearly three of his previous birthdays. Batman had met with Nightwing on New Year's eve.

Several days later, Joker struck again, swaggering around in the park, threatening to blow up the entire area. Batman and Nightwing had been able to evacuate the park and apprehend Joker, but what neither Bruce nor Richard had expected had doomed them while trying to arrest Joker. Joker unceremoniously leapt into Batman, wrestling him down and prying off his cowl.  
With Batman's identity in Joker's hands, Joker had smiled, leaning in so close that Bruce could taste his stinking breath,  
"I have you now, Bats," Joker had purred, "I know exactly who you are."

Batman and Nightwing had struggled through the situation, attempting to arrest Joker, but Harley had flown in on some random helicopter she must have stolen (God knew how,) and had lifted Joker away. Bruce watched helplessly as Joker flew off, waving Batman's cowl in the air before letting it go.  
The mask had sailed down before Bruce leapt up to snatch it up, tugging it back in place.

Days later, Bruce had felt a cold stone drop to the pit of his stomach, when Harley had interfered into Batman's communicator frequency, stating that she "Had mistah Alfy," and threatened that "Alfy might nawt live long if Bats didn't meet up with Mistah J."

And that was how this came to be.

Batman stalked resolutely in Joker's shadow, marched ahead while following his adversary into one of his hideouts. Nightwing wasn't too far away, giving his captor a courteous nod. The butch woman that held Nightwing fast grimaced, rolling her eyes at Nightwing.  
"Ah, here we are," Joker declared, skidding to a stop near a looming, concrete and metal warehouse, "This is the place. Just chuck the guests in the usual spot." Joker gestured dismissively, curling his lip in a grin as Batman was marched passed.  
"I'll deal with them in the morning."


	2. I promise

Nightwing lay in bed, half ready to leap up in defense given the slightest chance. His body ached, worry swam in his stomach and anger seethed under his skin. Bruce crouched nearby, draped in shadows, half dozing as he leaned against the wall. The interior of the warehouse was vastly different from the sharp outside. It was half concrete, with most of it renovated in wood and vinyl. It wasn't quite hotel standard, but it wasn't too shabby.  
Beverly and Glenn were vaguely visable in the concrete part of the warehouse, on the ground level. Beverly made Nightwing nervous. She wasn't like Harley, she had tanned skin and dark brown eyes, with black hair tied tauntly in a ponytail. She punched hard, too. Shifting uncomfortably, Nightwing reached up to rub his jaw.

Glen was a typical goon, stocky and blunt, but he had the quirk of being a lot more sensible than most of Joker's former thugs. Nightwing sat up, making Batman look up from his place on the floor. "You're awake."  
Nightwing nodded, his eyes traveling around the room. "If they hurt Alfred," He began, feeling fear and anger stir in his chest. Batman stood up, his eyes dull and tired.  
"Stay calm, Nightwing." Batman addressed, "Joker should be here soon to explain."  
A shadow of anger glimmered briefly in Batman's eyes as he turned away. Good, Nightwing thought. He swung his legs out of the bed and pulled himself to his feet, favoring his right leg. A bolt of pain shot up from his lower calve. Joker had stabbed him in the leg with a long, ragged shard of window glass. Bits and particles of glass still clung to a long series of wounds, marring his leg.  
God damn Joker.  
Right on cue, just as Batman had predicted, Joker burst from a door from across the warehouse, striding down a platform from his renovated room platform down to the ground level, swaggering over and up the staircase to Batman and Nightwing's room.  
"Good morning, gents!" Joker crooned cheerfully. "I'm glad you're both up." He opened the door and gestured for Batman and Nightwing to follow. "Come with me to my room." Joker directed, "I have some things to discuss."

* * *

"You're kidding." Nightwing grunted tersely. "You're fucking kidding me."  
Nightwing flinched as Batman raked him with a stern glare, feeling his cheeks burn. Bruce hated it when Richard cussed. Joker sat across from them, in his bed. Batman and Nightwing sat in armchairs not too far away.

"That's the truth," Joker admitted, "Harley and I have been driven crazy, wondering why."  
Joker snickered, turning his eyes onto Batman, "You made me queer for you, Bats." He teased. Batman didn't respond.  
"What the hell does you being gay have anything to do with you capturing us and holding Alfred hostage?" Nightwing demanded, anger prickling up his back. Joker fixed him with an annoyed look.  
"Short tempered, aren't you Birdy Boy?" He commented dryly, tossing an exasperated expression at Batman. "Teenagers."  
 _Mother fricking stupid little terdy..._ Nightwing bit his tongue.  
"Nightwing does have a point." Batman murmured, his face expressionless. "Go on, Joker."  
"Well," Joker began, a glimmer of something shining in his eyes, "I've been thinking of things that I wanted to try."

Nightwing's stomach flipped, making him fold his arms over his chest. Joker ignored him, his gaze slowly sweeping over Batman, appearing a little distracted. "I've been having, these... these dreams, Bats," Joker slurred, his eyes half closing. "You do things to me."  
Batman's eyes widened, and Nightwing noticed him beginning to fidget uncomfortably.  
"Um," Batman began.

Joker cut him off, abruptly rising up to his feet, stalking forward and looming over them both. "What would you do to save a life?" Joker wondered out loud, "Tell me, _Bruce,"_ A low chuckle dripped from Joker's lips at saying Batman's real name, reaching out to brush the backs of his fingers against Bruce's cheek, "What boundaries does Batman have in order to save a life? Are there boundaries at all? Will you do _anything?_ " Joker dipped down suddenly, shoving forward in Batman's face. Batman remained still, his calm unfaltering. His eyes flickered with doubt, but only for a heart beat.  
"Don't harm Alfred." Bruce muttered, "All you seem to want is me." Bruce snarled, glaring at Joker, "Take me then."

Panic danced in Nightwing, worry flooding away from Alfred to swamp toward Bruce's safety. "Batman," Richard snapped, bracing himself to get up, but Batman shook his head.  
"You can go, Nightwing." Bruce tried to say, but Joker interrupted him,  
"Actually," Joker began, "I want him here too." Joker grinned, turning a malicious smile on Richard. "I never intended him to be here, but hey, what the hell, right? Might as well bang you both."  
Richard scowled, feeling bile rise up in his throat. "You're disgusting."

Joker winced, giving Joker an injured expression. He was still hovering near Bruce, his arms planted on the back rest of the arm chair. Bruce was rigid, but made no indication of being uncomfortable.  
"I suppose." Joker conceded. He pushed off from Batman, sauntering over toward Nightwing. "I can fix that up for you." Joker offered, glancing at Nightwing's leg.  
"C'mon," Joker encouraged, "I won't bite, I promise."


	3. Naughty

After pulling on plastic medical gloves, and pulling up the materiel of Nightwing's costume to look at the wound, Joker fought down giggles, looking up with a grin.  
"You shave your legs?"

Nightwing threw him a furious glare, rolling his eyes. He slouched back mutinously in the doctor table Joker situated him in, staring up at the ceiling.  
"The gash is your fault." Nightwing accused, avoiding Joker's query. He was tense underneath Joker's hand, rigid and uncomfortable. Somewhere in the room over, Joker sensed Batman pacing, probably worried about Nightwing. Joker turned his eyes back toward Nightwing's wound; it was long and skinny, but not deep, so there shouldn't be any need for stitches, at least not too many. Nightwing winced as Joker matter-of-factly wiped the gash clean.  
"Everything is your fault." Nightwing added after a heartbeat. He muttered the words under his breath, his smoldering, mistrustful eyes darting over at Joker. Joker grinned, slapping gauze over the wound while gritting his teeth, making Nightwing flinch.

"I'm glad you've noticed." Joker sneered, roughly taping the gauze in place, making Nightwing hiss. Joker cleaned up the work table, turning away. "You're lucky to get a taste of my handiwork."  
Nightwing sat up, inspecting the patched up gash and folding his costume back down in place. "Why do you want Batman?" Nightwing asked suddenly, looking up. Joker twisted around, regarding Nightwing through narrowed eyes.  
"The same reason you might want'm," He grunted, "He's damn hot."

Nightwing huffed, swinging his legs over the doctor table and folding his arms over his chest. "Tell me the truth." Nightwing ordered briskly, "Batman isn't here to listen in."  
Joker hesitated, his thoughts wandering back to Batman. Batman drove him crazy. He was frustrating to deal with, his layered personalities, his mysteries, the unanswered questions that clouded around him, his stony glare, his broad silhouette outlined against the moon,  
Joker wanted him to smile, to hear him laugh, to convince Batman that he was right.

Bruce.  
Bruce.  
Such a fitting coincidence.  
Joker had never looked at Bruce, never really inspected him, but for some reason, Bruce fitted just right in Batman's shadow. It was like a moment of sunshine, after a season of clouds, when Joker finally pulled that cowl off, and discovered who Batman was.  
"The guy ripped my heart out," Joker explained, his ponderings vanishing. "And made a big, fat sandwich out of it, and gobbled it down over and over." Joker snickered, chucking the supplies away and slapping a hand across Nightwing's shoulders. "It took a long time to figure the crap all out, don't get me wrong." Joker continued, "I thought I hated him." Joker ruffled Nightwing's dorky hair, swirling around and strutting away toward the door. "Mind you, I still do, but now I know why."  
Nightwing gazed at him blankly as he stood up, trailing after Joker. "Why?"

"I _love_ him, you dick," Joker put bar-tender, 60's swinger emphasis on the word love, tossing Nightwing an exasperated look over his shoulder. He opened the door and lead the way back to his office, letting Nightwing brush passed him toward the office door. As soon as Nightwing had a hand clasped a hand around the door knob, Joker launched forward, gripping Nightwing's wrist and crushing against Nightwing's back, brushing his lips against Nightwing's ear,  
"I know you do too, you naughty, naughty boy," Joker purred in a throaty undertone, curling his lip back from his teeth, "Tell you what," Joker continued, slinging his other hand up to grip Nightwing's throat. "If you behave, we can share."  
Nightwing was stiff in Joker's arms, as still as a deer caught in the car lights. He made a choked, gasping noise, before managing to force out a few words. "How did you find out?"

Joker snorted, quiet laughter bubbling up from deep in his chest, "You make it so damn obvious," He replied, "Just do as I say. I'm sure he has enough of him to go around the both of us."  
Nightwing swallowed, his jugular flexing beneath Joker's palm. After a few heartbeats worth of a pause, Nightwing nodded, his shoulders sagging in Joker's arms. "Fine."


	4. Concrete and Metal

Five or six inches of an erect, throbbing sexual organ of the penile variety was waving around in Bruce's face, held at the base by it's owner, the Joker, as he coaxed Bruce to lick it, dabbing the very tip of the glans gingerly near the corner of Bruce's mouth. Bruce couldn't see it, he was blind folded, still dressed, but bound to something, probably a bed. However, he could smell it, and hear Joker's ragged breathing, the satisfied, dirty smile of pleasure playing across his face. Bruce didn't need to see him to know he was grinning, enjoying the power he had over Bruce. Batman peeled his lips back in a hostile sneer, jerking his head away, feeling the binds tug at his wrists. Joker grumbled, and Bruce sensed him shift away. For a heart beat, Bruce almost thought that Joker gave up. The false hope vanished quickly though, as he heard Joker amble away, suppressing laughs as he made his way toward a door. The door where he knew the others were. Rising panic was beginning to whirl up around in Bruce's chest, hearing Joker instruct one of the others loudly. A moment later, Joker returned with the last person Bruce wanted. "Okey dokey," Joker addressed hoarsely, pushing the new person down to sit by Bruce. Joker tugged off Bruce blind fold, the world rushing up into Bruce's visuals.

Nightwing looked uncomfortable but subdued, occasionally getting reassuring pets on the head from Joker. The criminal undid Bruce's bonds, lying on his back in front of the two on the bed. He signaled to Bruce and Nightwing, angling his eyes at Bruce, "He won't cooperate." Joker informed Nightwing. "You two kiss for a bit, will you?" He requested, "Maybe it will soften up Bats a little."  
Dismay surged up in Bruce, giving a sideways glance at Richard. His former apprentice swallowed, eyes glinting with blue flame as he turned to face him, wetting his lips awkwardly

Batman grimaced, throwing a disgusted, hateful glare at Joker. The Joker grinned broadly at him. He had tucked away his unmentionables, probably when he went to fetch Nightwing. Batman heaved a heavy sigh, not willing to make eye contact with Richard.

Richard took a deep breath, holding it as he flicked his gaze up toward Joker. Joker was laying languidly in the mountain of pillows, trying to look as if he wasn't paying attention. Richard could tell that he was watching them though, out of the corner of his eye, a small smirk on his face. Richard turned, not giving himself think too much about it, pressing his lips against Batman's.

 _Batman's lips_ , his mentors, not Bruce's. That's how Richard justified it in his head. Richard felt a rush of warmth swell up from the base of his abdomen, shuddering as he curled and twisted against Batman's tongue. Bruce was stiff and rigid, eyes shut tight as if to wish away Richard. As Richard slid a hand up to clasp the back of Batman's head, sliding their kiss deeper into Bruce's mouth, Joker giggled nearby, giving a little clap of approval. After maybe ten or twenty seconds of teasing at his tongue and molding his lips around the corners of his mouth, Richard felt Bruce loosen. His mentor was reluctantly beginning to kiss back, making Richard's head swirl with arousal. Over their kiss, Richard sensed Joker undoing his pants, giving Richard a brief glance. Joker pat Richard on the head, making him break away from Batman. Richard never saw Joker naked, only Batman (and presumably Harley) had. Richard looked away, studying Bruce's chin. He was flushed, looking uncomfortable. Joker's fitful, excited, hysteric giggling made Richard's stomach lurch, but his apprehension dissolved as Joker pulled them both up into bed, nestling Richard in-between him and Bruce.

Bruce felt nauseas as Joker coaxed him into wiggling in behind his apprentice, his mind rampant with guilt, shame and the treacherous, clawing tugs of longing. Joker was flicking excited gazes from him to Nightwing, his eyes bright with desire. He leaned in close, partially squashing Nightwing as he pressed his thick lips against Bruce's cheek. He whispered things in Batman's head, making him swallow against panic that was jittering up his esophagus. He let Joker press brief kisses along his eyebrow, dully aware of them through the material of his cowl. Joker jolted, squeaking in delighted surprise as Nightwing nuzzled his neck. Joker's lips split in a wide smile against the corner of Batman's mouth as the clown brushed his hands down Nightwing's shoulders, drawing away from Batman to murmur something in a quiet, throaty tone. Batman clamped his jaws together, gritting his teeth as he rigidly made himself comfortable. He nosed the top of Nightwing's head, hearing his former apprentice mumble in acknowledgement.

Joker wriggled onto his back, pulling an alarmed Richard up onto his chest and giving Batman a lazy glance. Batman felt his face burn under his gaze, but what he said unsettled him more.  
"I've been thinking about a fantasy..."


	5. Afterglow

Nightwing stiffened in Joker's arms and saw warmth spread across his cheeks. Batman swallowed, nodding reservedly, even though Joker could see the steady burn of anger smoldering behind his calm façade. He pushed Nightwing down along his chest, feeling Nightwing's hard, muscled torso brush roughly across his own stomach and hips. Nightwing stared around in alarm, shaking his head and hissing "I can't do blowjo- I mean, you know, _that,_ " Joker ran his fingers through Night's hair as Bats cuddled up near Joker, hunkering down to be with Nightwing. Bats grumbled something to his canary bird, maybe "I'll show you," or "I've done it before."  
Joker let a hysteric bout of laughter thrill out of his mouth, feeling Batman tug his pants off. Bats gave his erection a thorough look over, probably sizing him up.

"Oh my god, no," Nightwing whispered in dismay, averting his gaze from Joker's groin. Bats dipped down, creating an estatic pulse of pleasure rippling through Joker's body. Joker clamped his jaws together on the fabric of his sleeve, gritting his teeth around the thread of a button; Batman was gingerly pressing his lips around the tip of Joker's length, pausing to dab his tongue tip to the slit. Joker wanted to touch Batman, he wanted to praise Batman, but he knew it would only make Batman angry. Joker could only get away with doing that to Nightwing. Joker reached a hand out tenatively to run his hands through Night's hair, murmuring "C'mon, you'll make me happy."  
Nightwing hesitated, grimacing unhapilly. He inched closer, breathing near Batman's lips.

Dizzy with pleasure, Joker sagged back in the pillows, melting against the touch of Nightwing's soft lips brushing against his head, bumping near Batman's mouth. Lick, kiss, kiss, lick, lick, lick, kiss, after a few minutes of Batman and Nightwing giving his penis their full attention, Joker began losing track of which tongue was who's.  
Joker peeked up over the rise of his stomach, catching Batman's gaze. Nightwing swiped his tongue over Joker's slit, lapping up pre-ejeculate. Joker's body felt hot and flushed, and his pelvic area ached with pleasure, with tingles and small spasms swimming around in the base of his abdomen and along his legs.

Joker whimpered, his brain to fried to string together any words. Batman nudged Nightwing away, wrapping his mouth around Joker and sinking so far down, his nose poked the base of Joker's torso.

Nightwing tore his gaze away, bile racing up his throat as he heard Joker squeak. Joker arched up, gasping, while Batman remained calm, swallowing around Joker. Richard's stomach churned, glancing up, "May I please be excused?" he asked hoarsely. Joker looked dazed, his expression lost in the afterglow of orgasm. Batman drew away slowly, swiping his tongue rapidly around his mouth.  
"Eh, w-what," Joker asked, looking up, "Oh, yeah," He gestured dismissively, "I want to be alone with Bats."


	6. Molten Gold

Bruce regarded Joker warily as he loomed up around him, his body coiling in close while he reached up to tug at Batman's cowl. Releasing Bruce from Batman's mask, Joker paused to take in Bruce's face, leaning in to press his lips lightly against the corner of Bruce's mouth. The rest of Joker's clothes began to vanish, making a sarcastic little show of strip teasing. Bruce lay cooperatively but not enthusiastically in bed, not responding to touches or murmurs as best he could as Joker undressed him.

Heat raced down toward Bruce's groin as Joker finally managed to get Bruce naked, laying back to observe Bruce's body. Joker smirked, a broad grin splitting across his face as he curled in close, crushing Bruce's hips against his own.  
Bruce gasped, giving away a trace of his arousal as Joker took his wrists, guiding them down. Bruce closed his eyes, lying back on the pillow as he wrapped his grasp on his and Joker's lengths.

Joker smiled against Bruce's neck, sinking down as he relished in Bruce's touch. Bruce mechanically moved, massaging out of insinct. Joker mumbled and sighed, biting back pieces of praise and holding down giggles as he squirmed in Bruce's arms. Bruce grunted, swallowing down most of the words he would have said to reassure Joker.  
Joker dropped his hands from Bruce's shoulders, reaching down to grasp Bruce's hands. He looked up sharply, still feeling warmth throb against his hips. "What-"  
"This won't take long," Joker mumbled dismissively, snorting. "Move over for now, I want you to kiss me."

Joker slithered his way underneath Bruce, tugging a bit of the sheet up to cover his hips. Bruce wriggled around, stifling a murr of surprise as Joker yanked him on top of him. Joker nestled in close in the cave of Bruce's chest and shoulders, craning up in a gentle arc to dab his tongue on Bruce's lip. Bruce hesitated, trying to swallow. He could still taste Joker in his mouth, but Joker either didn't care or was too impatient to wait. Bruce was captured in Joker's kiss, an enrapturing activity that brought the warm, raw, metalic taste of Joker's being flooding into Bruce's mouth, making his palatte tingle, and coating his tongue with a sin that resembled molten gold.

Joker wrapped his arms around Bruce, pulling him close. Bruce sighed as he sank down, breaking the kiss too draw in a shuttering breath. Joker's lashes tickled Bruce's jawline as the clown raked his teeth along Bruce's neck, rasping and gnawing until the skin felt soaked and bruised.  
Dull with arousal and aching from abstaining, Bruce groaned, eliciting a happy sound from Joker. He grinned up at Bruce, his clear, calm eyes shining with delight. "Awww, you like this."

Bruve was surprised by the affection and relief in Joker's voice. He looked away, heaving his shoulders in a shrug. Joker chuckled, struggling up to bring them into a sitting position. He pushed Bruce down on his back, squirming up to straddle his lap.  
"Damn, you're dick is enormous." Joker grunted.

Before Bruce could reply, with out warning, Joker wedged down around Bruce's penis, warmth and pressure wrapping suffocatingly close around Bruce's groin. Joker sank down, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Bruce's shoulders, sending spasms of sensation fizzling up from Bruce's pelvis. Joker growled in pleasure as Bruce bucked his hips, arching up into Joker instinctively while reaching up to grip Joker's bum. Joker began to move in rhythm with him, his eyes closing as he sagged against Bruce.

Bruce quivered under Joker, afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. Joker was struggling to keep gleeful fits of laughter from escaping his nose, pressing vibrating kisses around Bruce's neck and chest. Heart beats dragged on in a ragged, estatic silence, pushing and shoving in the dark room with the heat of breath warming the air, with only the sound of dull concentration in the night. A cold sweat spread like a cloud of flies caught in bug spray, rapidly beading on Bruce's forehead and neck and swarming down his back. He gave a few strong, straggling last push, hearing a whimper crumble from Joker's throat, then the world just...  
fell.

Joker felt Bruce pound up desperately, uttering no more then a few, inaudible grunts, before pausing on the last push just before climax. Relishing in the last moment before orgasm, Joker shuddered, violent spasms gripping the base of his torso. Relief swept his hips as orgasm released the aching tension, semen splattering Batman's abdominals.  
Bruce was still moving beneath Joker, pausing just long enough to sag back and repeat the two or three frantic humping before the threat of climax lurked closer. The aching drag of Bruce's lust was making hysteria bubble up in Joker's chest, the dull remnants of arousal swimming in Joker's ass. Bruce was toying with the edge of plateau and climax, driving Joker crazy as he gripped the hero's shoulders.


	7. Batsies wants you

Joker smiled, a small seed of happiness budding up in his tummy when he saw a small twitch in Bruce's lips. Forever seemed to pass before Bruce finally came, an intimate moment where he reached up to run his hands in Joker's hair, catching his gaze briefly before gasping.

Bruce convulsed, a powerful few seconds of lingering orgasm that twitched and released in Joker's ass. Joker wrapped his arms around Bruce, curling up close.

Watching from behind the slightly open door, peering though the tiny crack was Nightwing. He was sitting on the floor, the walky talky in his lap, half listening as Harley kept him company. At one point during Joker and Batman's... epoisode together, when Joker's vocalising had been particularly audible, Harley had asked Nightwing if she could listen. Nightwing obliged, setting the walky talky just out side the door. 

"They sound so romantic." Harley sighed, her nasal voice high pitched and breathy. Nightwing made a face, not quite agreeing, but couldn't oppose Harley's opinion.  
Bruce was a muscular, broad man, obviously attractive for a guy in his mid thirties.  
Joker was lithe and tightly muscled with bright, piercing eyes and a wide, devilish grin.

Nightwing felt awkward and young so near them, being so intimate together. Harley was actually up on the roof, she and Joker just assumed Batman wouldn't behave unless lives were at stake. Harley and Joker weren't just in a break-the-law mood.  
Just horny, at least in Joker's case. Harley seemed bored, prattling on and on quietly about Catwoman.

"Niiiights." Joker cooed.  
Richard jolted, looking up. Dismay and aprehension clenched his stomach, and Harley giggled on the walky talky. "Ooooooh."  
Nightwing stood up, peeking through, "Yes?"

"Batsies wants you." Joker chuckled, throwing a suggestive grin over Bruce's shoulder. He was tucked in against the curve of Bruce's body, the two of them lying on their sides.  
Nightwing glared, disgust boiling up his chest.

Richard's anger melted as Bruce glanced over, glimpsing his eyes. Quickly crossing the room, Richard joined them, cuddling up gingerly near Bruce. The warmth beneath the blankets chased away the numbing cold that seeped from the walls, a welcoming swamp of comfort that took Richard by surprise. Melting against it, he slid in close near Bruce, accutely aware of Joker on Bruce's other side.  
"Alfred is safe." Richard murmured near Bruce's ear. "Harley never left the warehouse."

Bruce stiffened, his breath catching. He threw a swift glance at Joker, but didn't say anything. Joker seemed oblivious of the discovery, nearly half asleep in the curve of Bruce's body.  
After a heart beat's pause, Bruce shook his head. "It doesn't change anything." He decided.  
Richard nodded, resting his chin on Bruce's shoulder and closing his eyes.  
Laying in silence, the trio relaxed, while Richard listened to them breathe. The outline of Bruce's cheek looked odd from this angle, his bare neck and shoulders coiled against the lump beneath the blankets where Joker huddled.  
Bruce was so handsome, it broke Richard's heart. Bruce felt hard and solid, strongly built and evenly toned, still burning from his activities several minutes before.

Richard felt both threatened and safe, a strange mixture of emotion that swam in his chest. Joker was _right there,_ a homicidal and dangerous murderer who broke the law, over and over.  
But Bruce was there, the most familiar face Richard grew up with. With Bruce nearby, Richard felt secure.

Half closed eyes darting to Joker, Richard snuggled close to Bruce, feeling like a kid again. Waking up in the middle of the night after a bad dream, and drifting to Bruce's room to hide,  
Richard sighed.  
Joker shifted in Bruce's arms, making Richard alert at once, though, Richard didn't move. Joker's gaze searched the room as he pried free of Bruce, sitting halfway up while his eyes locked onto a box of tissues.  
Nightwing slid out of bed, retreaving the box and handing it to Joker. Joker leaned over Bruce, pressing a kiss to Nightwing's cheek. "Thanks for sharing."


	8. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks for the 1,000+ hits. <3_  
> ~Carol

Squeaking in surprise, Alfred jumped, his heart flying up his chest as Batman burst into the cave.  
"My lord, master Bruce!" Alfred spluttered, leaning against the wall as he tried to steady his pounding heart. Bruce was in full costume. Nightwing poked his head in, weaving around Batman.  
"Sorry Alfred." Nightwing apologized, "We've had a tough couple of days."

"You're safe." Bruce breathed. Fresh alarm swamped Alfred as Bruce lumbered over, tightly squeezing Alfred in a hug before he could protest.  
"Oh my goodness, Master Bruce," Alfred pried free, setting Bruce an arm's length away. "You're a bit old for that now, dear Bruce."  
"Alfred," Bruce addressed, "Joker and Harley know who I am."

A claw scratch of fear crawled down Alfred's back, making him draw away. "But, _how?_ "  
"They yanked his mask off." Nightwing replied dryly, slouching on a set of computers. "They scared the hell out of us."  
"Joker and Harley staged out a plan," Bruce took up the story, "They convinced us that they had kidnapped you, Alfred."

"For whatever why?" Alfred demanded. This was absurdity.  
Pausing, Bruce and Richard shared an uneasy glance. "Um." Bruce began, shifting his weight.  
"So we could cooperate in something." Richard pitched in, "We can explain later."  
Bruce nodded. "But that's not the point." He continued, "You're in danger."

Doubt clouded Alfred's thoughts, "What do we do?"  
"We were considering asking a few friends taking you away." Richard said, his eyes uncertain. Bruce threw him a glare.  
"I'd rather have you nearby, where you can be guarded." Bruce admitted. Indignation flared up in Alfred's chest.  
"With all due respect sir, I'm not helpless, Master Bruce." He replied.  
Bruce huffed irritably. "This is Joker we're talking about."

"Spiderman and Superman are free for a few months," Nightwing said, "Spiderman was getting ready to come up to Gotham in March anyway," Nightwing added, mumbling "for my birthday."  
Bruce regarded Richard skeptically. "And Superman...?"  
"He's just a helpful guy." Nightwing shrugged.

* * *

**Unfinished!**  
This fic is unfinished and not being worked on. Feel free to pick up where I left off and post a link to your fic in the comments.

 **Discuss!**  
Why do you think Superman was hinted at coming up to Gotham?

What do you think Spiderman is up too? Sneaky guy was hinted at coming up to visit Nightwing for his birthday...

Harley... hmmm... Wonder if she's up to no good with Catwoman.

Joker's a sleaze bag! This isn't a topic but I just wanted to add it in anyway.

Oh and by the way. I don't condone rape or abuse or black mail! SAFE SEX SAFE SEX SAFE SEX, WOO, throw a smexy condom party and blah blah blah.

Feel free to make up topics of your own. :D


End file.
